What A Wonderful World
by Laen
Summary: [COMPLETE] Based on the classical movie "It's A Wonderful World". Clark makes a wish, and it ends up coming true. How does he deal with it now? READ AND REVIEW! Clark-Lana Paring!
1. Turned Upside Down

**Title: **What A Wonderful World

**Chapter:** (1) Turned Upside Down

**Summary: **Happens during Exodus, right after the whole explosion thing, and Martha ends up in the hospital without the baby. Clark's devastated, but before he leaves for Metropolis he makes a wish, and that wish changes everything.

**Disclaimer:** Part of the dialogue from the first chapter belongs to the Warner Brothers, and whoever owns Smallville. Not mine!

**A/N: ** This is the _first_ time I've actually written a Smallville fic, so yeah, if you're gonna review, be kinda. Also, please 'pretend' that this happens somewhere around Christmas... thanks

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_I see trees of green, red roses too..._

_I see them bloom for me and you..._

_And I think to myself, What a Wonderful World..._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Clark? I've been looking all over for you. I heard what happened," Pete said as he entered the torch.

"What, are you here to tell me I screwed up in some major way?" Clark asked as he continued to pull out drawers, searching.

"No. Hey, listen, I'm sorry and I want to help." Pete stated, but Clark shook his head.

"It's too late for that, Pete. No one can help me now." Clark whispered as he moved on to another desk, and continued to search frantically.

"Clark, what are you looking for?"

"I know Chloe kept one of those red Kryptonite rings around here somewhere." Clark explained, continuing to search.

"Yeah, well, what do you want it for? You know what it does to you."

"Yeah. It makes me feel better."

"That's not the answer, Clark!" Pete exclaimed; slamming his fist downwards onto a nearby desk.

"I saw Lana. I heard what happened to your mom's baby. Clark, you need to talk to your folks."

"I did talk to my parents, Pete!" Clark turned to face Pete. "You should have seen the way my dad looked at me. It was like I was an alien. If I'd have done what I should've in the beginning, none of this would have happened."

Clark sighs, and looks down at the floor, as he does, he notices a small ring box under the desk among the other things he had emptied out of the drawer. He knelt down to pick it up, and opens it, revealing the red Kryptonite class ring. He starts to leave and Pete stops him.

"Clark, don't do it. When you put that ring on, you're not yourself."

"Exactly what I don't want to be right now, Pete."

Clark pushes Pete out of the way and walks out the door.

"Clark!" Pete shouted, but it was too late. Clark was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Why is it always me?" Clark asked himself as he pulled a leather jacket out of his closet.

"First I find out I'm an alien, then I find out I'm an alien who's supposed to rule the world, then I cause my mom to lose her baby... he was right, I am hurting everyone that's close to me..."

"Sometimes, I wish I hadn't arrived at Earth... I wish the meteor rocks never hit Smallville... I wish none of this would've happened..." Clark whispered to himself, pulling his jacket on, his hands shaking as he did.

"That way, everyone would be happier," Clark stated as he turned around, preparing to leave, when suddenly...

**WHAM!**

Clark fell to his knees in pain, as a blur of powerful energy flowed through him.

"What happened?" Clark asked, coughing as he did. For some reason, he felt weak.

After checking to make sure he was still in one piece, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and opened it, expecting to see the ring inside; but to his shock, the red Kryptonite ring wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced with a green meteor rock.

"Ahhh!" Clark gasped, as he dropped the ring box to the ground.

He tried to move away from the ring, but to his disbelief, the meteor rock followed him, it was as if something—or someone, was controlling it.

"No!" Clark hissed in pain as the meteor rock suddenly floated up into the air, and zoomed towards his direction.

He ducked to avoid being impelled by the rock, and behind him, one of his beloved possessions was destroyed.

"Got to get out of here," Clark said, getting to his feet, and running towards the door.

But the door slammed shut before he could reach it; he tried to open it, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't open. Clark turned around to see if the meteor rock was still 'following' him. It was.

Floating in midair, around seven feet away from him, was the rock; inching closer and closer with each passing second.

"Damn it!" Clark howled as he slammed himself at his door, trying to break through it.

After his second try, he succeeded. Crashing to the ground, and destroying his door in the process, Clark managed to pull himself a few inches away from the meteor rock.

"No..." Clark whispered in pain as the rock moved closer and closer.

Looking down towards his hand, he could see his veins were becoming more and more visible.

"Please... someone help me..." Clark gasped, as the rock reached his face.

The rock moved away from him slightly, before flying forward, and colliding with his left cheek, burning into his skin.

"Ahh!" Clark screamed, absolutely powerless.

The rock floated away, and Clark gasped for air. Blood was streaming down his cheek, and if Clark had looked in a mirror at that moment, it would look as if a sharp object had just cut Clark, for a large gash was shown on his face.

The rock was about to make what looked like its second attack, when suddenly, another blur of power streamed by, and the rock dropped to the ground. Clark stared at it in confusion, and was shocked when the rock suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Clark asked, eyebrows raised, not knowing what had just happened.

Before Clark's brain could presume what had happened, footsteps were heard running up the staircase. Clark turned to see his dad standing there point his rifle at him with a look of suspicion.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jonathon Kent asked and Clark's jaw dropped open.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Don't you call me dad boy, answer my question, who are you? And what are you doing rummaging through my office?"

Clark looked through the door to his room, and was shocked by what he saw. Inside, was what looked like a neat office. And on top of the desk, was a nameplate, with _Jonathon Kent_ on it.

"Dad—what's going on? Don't you know me? I'm Clark!"

Jonathon didn't look impressed.

"Get up boy! Now!" Jonathon commanded, and Clark got to his feet reluctantly.

"Jonathon? What's going on up there!" Martha's voice rang up from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Clark shouted, taking a step towards the staircase, but Jonathon pointed the rifle at him, as if trying to warn him.

"Who are you?" Jonathon asked once more.

"I told you dad! I'm Clark! Your son!"

"I have no son!" Jonathon cried out, and a look of pain appeared onto Clark's face.

"I know you were mad dad... but..." Clark struggled to keep his emotions in place.

"What's mom doing out of the hospital?" he asked at last, not knowing what else to say.

"What are you talking about boy? Martha was never in the hospital!" Jonathon exclaimed as Clark frowned.

"Listen kid, you must be drunk or something—I'll... I'll let you go with a warning, but if I find you on my property again, I'll call the cops," Jonathon said as he lowered gun.

"Now get outta here," Jonathon stepped away from the staircase, and with his rifle, signaled Clark to walk.

"I have no idea what's going on here dad, but whatever it is—"

"Don't call me that kid, I'm not your father," Jonathon said, following Clark down the stairs.

"But da—mom!" Clark cried out once he was in view of his mother.

He was about to approach her, when Jonathon's rifle appeared once again.

"Get out kid—"

"But dad!" Clark tried to explain.

"GET OUT!" Jonathon shouted, and Clark looked downwards in pain.

"I'm sorry... I really am..." Clark whispered, walking towards the door.

"Listen kid, I've no idea what's going on in your head, and what happened between you and your parents, but don't drag my family into this—get out," Jonathon said one last time, raising his rifle again.

"Alright." Clark said, opening the door and exiting the kitchen, stilling facing his parents.

"I'm going," Clark stated, stepping out.

"Gone," Jonathon said angrily, slamming the door shut.

Clark sighed, no knowing what had happened, and turned around to walk to his loft when—

"What the hell?"

Clark's eyes widened at what he saw, for what stood in front of him, was not the Smallville he had grown to love and care for.

It was something else.

**A/N:** Hi guys! As you can see, I've decided to write a Christmas fic! I hope I did a good job with this first chapter... and well... yeah, make to sure review! I'll try to update another chapter soon, and try my best to fit it all in before Christmas is over... but yeah... **REVIEW!**


	2. Luthorville

**Title: **What A Wonderful World

**Chapter:** (2) Luthorville

**Summary: **Clark realizes that he's no longer in the Smallville he grew up in, how does he adjust to this sudden change? And what happens when he bumps into a friend...

**Disclaimer:** Smallville belongs to the Warner Brothers! Not me! Don't sue!

**A/N:** I've decided to write this chapter in script form. Let me know if you don't it... don't know if I should write in this form for the rest of the story... but yeah...

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_I see trees of green, red roses too..._

_I see them bloom for me and you..._

_And I think to myself, What a Wonderful World..._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Clark**_: "Last time on What A Wonderful World..."_

_We see Clark pick up a ring box off the ground in the Torch office, and open it. Inside, is the red Kryptonite ring._

_**Pete: **"Clark, don't do it. When you put that ring on, you're not yourself."_

_We see Clark walking away, in the background, we hear..._

_**Clark**: _"Exactly what I don't want to be right now, Pete."

_Flash, switch scene. Clark is now inside his room at the farm, talking to himself._

_**Clark:** _"_Why is it always me?"_

_Flash_

_**Clark:** "Sometimes, I wish I hadn't arrived at Earth... I wish the meteor rocks never hit Smallville... I wish none of this would've happened..."_

_Flash_

_**Clark:** "That way, everyone would be happier."_

_Scene switches, we now see Clark on his knees in pain, opening the ring box. He realizes that it is no longer the red kryptonite ring, but instead, is green meteorite._

_**Clark:** "Ahhh!"_

_We see Clark drop the box, switch scene. The meteor rock just flew past Clark, and something behinds him shatters. Clark struggles to his feet, and runs towards the door, trying to open in._

_**Clark: **"Damn it!"_

_Scene switches, we see Clark break the door down, and crashing to the floor in pain. Scene switches, the meteor rock disappears, and we see Clark's confused face. Scene switches, Clark is now staring at Jonathon Kent, who is pointing a rifle at him._

_**Clark: **"Dad, what are you doing?"_

_Scene switches. Clark is now being led downstairs to the kitchen. Scene switches, Jonathon is now kicking Clark out of the house._

_**Jonathon**: "GET OUT!"_

_Scene switches. We see Clark walking out the door, and Jonathon slamming the door in his face. Screen shows Clark turning around, and the shocked expression on his face. Scene fades away, and next chapter begins._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Camera zooms out from Clark's leather jacket, and we see that Clark is staring at what looks like a large city with smokestacks everywhere.

**Clark:** "What happened here?"

Clark steps off the porch of the Kent house, and begins to run towards town. He starts out slow, but we soon see him zooming away in a blur of colors. Scene change, camera shows Clark running through town super fast, looking at all the changes. He runs into an alley behind the Talon, and walks out acting as if nothing had happened. He stops and looks up at the Talon, and a surprised expression appears onto his face.

**Clark:** "Movie Theater?"

Clark looks around the town with disbelief shown clearly on his face. Instead of the old stores he used to visit, there are fast food restaurants all over the place.

**Clark:** "What happened?"

**Person:** "It's not what happened Clark, it's what _didn't_ happen."

Clark turns around, and his eyes widen at whom he sees.

**Clark:** "Jor-El?"

We see Clark's biological father standing in front of him. He is wearing normal human clothes, and has a scowl on his face.

**Jor-El**: "Kal-El, my son, you seem surprised to see me."

**Clark:** "Surprised? I'm more then surprised! I'm _shock_! How is it possible that you're here?"

People around them stare in confusion at Clark and Jor-El.

**Jor-El:** "Simple Clark, I'm here to teach you a lesson."

Clark grabs Jor-El by his t-shirt, and pulls him closer so they're face to face.

**Clark:** "The last time you decided to _teach me a lesson_ I ended up with a scar the size of a Texas on my chest."

Jor-El shoves Clark away, and stares at his 'son' eye to eye.

**Jor-El**: "I see living your life here has changed you, my son. Did you not understand when I said: _'rule over them and teach them our ways'_?"

**Clark:** "Stay away from me—I need to find my parents."

Clark turns around to walk away.

**Jor-El**: "But Kal, you have already found them. They kicked you out of your house, remember?"

Clark freezes in his actions, and turns around to face Jor-El.

**Clark:** "What did you do?"

**Jor-El**: "I didn't do anything Kal. It's what you did. You made the wish—"

Clark once again grabs Jor-El by the t-shirt, but this time, he lifts him off the ground with immensive power.

**Clark:** "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

**Jor-El:** "I told you Kal, you made the wish! Now the meteors crash never happened! You never made it here!"

**Clark: **"What are you talking about? What wish?"

Around them, everyone is stopping in their daily schedule to witness this event. Suddenly, the door to the Talon opens, and someone walks out.

**Person:** "Put him down."

Clark turn at the familiar voice, and drops Kal-El immediately.

**Clark**: "Lana?"

A look of surprise appears onto Lana's face, as she frowns at him.

**Lana:** "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you stop causing trouble in front of my theater—I'll call the cops if you—"

**Clark:** "Lana, don't you remember me?"

**Lana:** "Sorry, but I have no idea who you are, so just leave before I call the cops."

Clark opens his mouth to speak again, but Lana's gone already. He turns to the spot where Jor-El was last seen, but his biological father was gone.

**Clark: **"What's going on?"

Clark turns to enter the Talon, when he suddenly collides into someone and stumbles back.

**Person:** "Watch where you're going!"

Clark looks up to see who the person is, it's Whitney.

**Clark:** "Whitley! I thought you were at war?"

Whitley gives Clark a funny look; around him, his football buddies do the same.

**Whitley: **"Listen, whoever you are, get outta here already. I rarely agree with theater girl in there, but she's right, you should get outta here before the Luthor Cops arrive. And when that happens, it's not pretty."

**Clark:** "Luthor cops? What do you mean?"

**Whitley: **"You're new here, so I'll give you a break and actually explain something to you, you're in Luthorville. Make one wrong move, and you'll be in jail before you can say Metropolis."

Whitley looks at Clark's clothes.

**Whitley:** "By what you're wearing, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're from the big city?"

**Clark:** "Um... sure."

**Brett:** "What's your name man?"

Clark is surprised that not even the players on the football team remember who he is.

**Clark:** "Um... my name?"

**Whitney:** "Yeah, your name. That dude you were arguing with, he called you Kal didn't he? That your name?"

A surprised expression appears onto Clark's face.

**Clark: **"No, it's um... not. My name's Clark. Clark Kent."

Clark introduces himself slowly, waiting for some look of recognition to appear onto any of their faces. But instead, looks of surprise appear onto their faces.

**Brett:** "Kent huh? You related to Jonathon Kent? The rich guy?"

Clark is surprised by the comment Brett makes.

**Clark:** "The rich guy?"

**Football buddy #1: **"Yeah, he sold his property to LuthorCorps. a few years back, made a few hundred thousand just from that. Works with Luthor himself too. Still lives in that old house though. Refuses to move elsewhere. You related to him?"

**Clark:** "Um... apparently not, as I just found out."

Clark whispers the last part to himself beneath his breath.

**Whitney:** "What was that?"

Clark coughs slightly.

**Clark:** "Nothing... just... think you guys could give me a tour of the town or something? Since I'm... new and all?"

**Football buddy #2**: "Sure man, it'd be no prob, right Whitney?"

Whitney has a weird unreadable expression on his face, but after a few seconds, he nods.

**Whitney:** "Sure. Let's go in and catch a movie first, _like we were supposed to do_... before we bumped into _Kent_ here."

Whitney heads into the theater, leaving the rest of the football group behind.

**Brett:** "Clark, the name's Brett. Nice to meet you."

Brett offers his hand to Clark, Clark shakes it.

**Brett:** "These two guys are James, and Zack."

Brett points to Football buddy #1 and #2.

**Clark: **"Nice to meet you."

Clark shakes hands with both of them.

**James: **"Right back at you. Ignore Whitney's behavior. He's just suspicious."

**Clark:** "Suspicious?"

**Zack: **"Yeah, you look like you could play football don't you? He's probably worried you'll take his spot or something."

**Clark: **"I see..."

The door to the Talon opens, and Whitney pops his head out to stare at them.

**Whitney:** "You coming in or what?"

**Brett: **"We're coming."

Whitney shakes his head and sighs, before going back into the theater. The rest of the group follows. Inside the Talon, Clark looks around surprised at how different everything looks. Whitney walks ahead to the box office to order tickets.

**Whitney:** "Hey theater girl, what's playing?"

Clark turns to see Whitney talking to Lana. He raises his eyebrow in confusion.

**Clark:** "Why's Whitney calling her that?"

**Brett:** "Cause her family owns the theater. LuthorCorps tried to buy this place, but her folks wouldn't sell. Whitney's dad works for the Luthors, and Lex Luthor funds the football team. So he's found it his job to harass her."

Brett, James, and Zack all walk towards Whitney and Lana, who looks frustrated, leaving Clark behind with a shocked expression (**A/N:** He seems to be shocked a lot this chapter huh?).

**Lana:** "Whitney, how many times do I have to say this, we're playing the movie because it's a classical."

**Whitney**: "Why don't you ever play something new? Something exciting. It's always classics. I'm sick of watching them."

**Lana:** "Then don't come here to watch movies then!"

**Whitney:** "Sad to say, your family's theater is the only one left."

**Lana:** "Get Luthor to build you one then."

**Whitney:** "Why not, all we need is you to sell your family's theater."

**Lana:** "Over my dead body."

Clark decides to cut in before things get worse.

**Clark:** "Guys, movie's gonna start soon, better get the tickets already."

**Whitney:** "Buzz off Kent, I'm talking."

**Lana:** "Kent? As in Jonathon Kent—Kent? Any relation?"

An awkward expression appears onto Clark's face.

**Clark:** "No..."

Clark looks away to avoid eye contact.

**Brett:** "Anyways, what movie is the old Talon playing today?"

**Lana:** "It's A Wonderful Life."

**Whitney:** "The theater's played it at least a hundred times in the last ten years."

**Lana:** "What's your point Whitney? Do you want to watch the movie or not?"

**Clark:** "Whitney... just... buy the ticket already. I've never seen this movie before... so yeah..."

The Group of kids (Brett, Whitney, Zack, James and Lana) all stare at him in shock.

**James:** "You've never seen It's A Wonderful Life?"

Clark shakes his head. Lana pushes a few buttons on the cash register, and holds five tickets out for them.

**Lana:** "Here. That's twenty-five dollars in total, five dollars each. Go watch the movie already, you've missed the first half."

Whitney grabs the tickets out of Lana's hand, glares at her, before walking away. The rest of the guys all pull some money out of their wallet, and hands it to Lana before walking into the theater room. Clark is the last to go. He lingers around to talk to Lana.

**Clark:** "So... what's the movie about?"

Lana has a frustrated look on her face. She snaps at Clark.

**Lana:** "Why don't you just go watch it with you football friend and find out yourself?"

Clark is surprised at how angry Lana is.

**Clark:** "I—I'm sorry if I upset you somehow... I was just curious... that's all..."

Lana sighs, and places on a false smile, pretending to be happy.

**Lana:** "It's alright. Just had a little breakdown. You should go in and finish the rest of that movie."

Clark sees through Lana's mask, and has a worried expression on his face.

**Clark:** "Um… my name's Clark. Clark Kent."

Clark offers hand to Lana, Lana stares at the hand for a moment, before shaking it.

**Lana:** "Lana Lang. My parents own the theater in Luthorville."

**Clark:** "That much I gather. I have a question though... why is this city called Luthorville? Last I checked it was Smallville."

**Lana:** "It changed about ten years ago. Lionel Luthor and his son made a visit here, and because Luthor Junior liked Smallville, they decided to 'take over' the whole place."

**Clark:** "What? But—the meteor shower..."

A confused expression appears onto Clark's face as he tries to understand what's going on.

**Lana:** "Anyways... about your question earlier..."

**Clark:** "Huh?"

**Lana:** "The movie."

Clark nods his head.

**Clark:** "Oh yeah... so what's it about?"

**Lana: **"It's about this guy who lost faith in living. So angels from above decide to show him what life would be like if he was never born."

A look of realization appears onto Clark's face.

**Clark:** "He must've made some sort of wish didn't he?"

**Lana:** "Um... I'm not sure I haven't seen it in a while and... hey, where are you going?"

Clark heads towards the door, to leave.

**Clark:** "I uh... suddenly remembered that I've got to find someone... anyways, see ya."

**Lana**: "But what about the..."

Clark leaves.

**Lana:** "Movie..."

Scene switches, we see Clark walking across the street absentmindedly. Suddenly, a car screeches to a stop in front of him. A head pops out of the passenger's window.

**Person**: "Watch where you're going man! You'll get hit by a car one of these days."

Clark turns to see who the person is, and a look of pain and shock appears onto his face at the familiar face.

**Clark**: "Ryan?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Anyways, what did you think of it? Evil Cliffie? Not really... there should be an update sometime today... but **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Big Changes

**Title: **What A Wonderful World

**Chapter:** (3) Big Changes

**Summary: **Clark decides to go back home... and see if he can make amends with his 'family'.

**Disclaimer:** Smallville belongs to the Warner Brothers! Not me! Don't sue!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

_I see trees of green, red roses too..._

_I see them bloom for me and you..._

_And I think to myself, What a Wonderful World..._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Clark**_: "Last time on What A Wonderful World..."_

_We see Clark break the door down, and crashing to the floor in pain. Scene switches, the meteor rock disappears, and we see Clark's confused face. Scene switches, Clark is now staring at Jonathon Kent, who is pointing a rifle at him._

_**Clark: **"Dad, what are you doing?"_

_Scene switches. Clark is now being led downstairs to the kitchen. Scene switches, Jonathon is now kicking Clark out of the house._

_**Jonathon**: "GET OUT!"_

_Scene switches. We see Clark walking out the door, and Jonathon slamming the door in his face. Scene switches. Clark is now talking to Jor-El._

_**Clark:** "WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

_**Jor-El:** "I told you Kal, you made the wish! Now the meteors crash never happened! You never made it here!"_

_**Clark: **"What are you talking about? What wish?"_

_Around them, everyone is stopping in their daily schedule to witness this event. Suddenly, the door to the Talon opens, and someone walks out._

_**Person:** "Put him down."_

_Clark turn at the familiar voice, and drops Kal-El immediately._

_**Clark**: "Lana?"_

_Flash. Scene changes._

**Clark:** "Lana, don't you remember me?"

**Lana:** "Sorry, but I have no idea who you are, so just leave before I call the cops."

_Scene changes_

**Clark:** "Whitley! I thought you were at war?"

_Scene changes_

_**Clark:** "So... what's the movie about?"_

_**Lana: **"It's about this guy who lost faith in living. So angels from above decide to show him what life would be like if he was never born."_

_A look of realization appears onto Clark's face._

_**Clark:** "He must've made some sort of wish didn't he?"_

_Scene changes. We see Clark walking across the street when a car suddenly stops. Clark looks up to see who the person is._

_**Clark**: "Ryan?"_

_Scene fades away, and we continue from where we left off from the last chapter._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ryan:** "Get off the road!"

Clark suddenly realizes he's standing in the middle of the road, and walks onto the sidewalk, staring as Ryan and his friends drive away.

**Clark:** "How is it possible?"

**Person:** "Because Kal. You made the wish. Because you made the wish, everything changed."

Clark turns around to see Jor-El standing there.

**Clark:** "Perhaps it's for the better. You saw how happy these people are. Ryan's alive, Whitney's not at war, the theater never shut down—"

**Jor-El:** "Smallville is now Luthorville—"

**Clark:** "What's your point? Why do you care about this anyways?"

**Jor-El: **"Because you are my son."

**Clark:** "You can't control my life."

**Jor-El:** "Kal, you don't understand, this is your destiny."

**Clark:** "Screw destiny."

**Jor-El:** "Kal—"

**Clark:** "Leave me alone."

Clark turns to walk away.

**Jor-El:** "Where are you going—_Clark_."

Clark suddenly freezes, and turns around so he's facing Jor-El again.

**Clark:** "What did you call me?"

**Jor-El:** "By your Earth name, Clark."

**Clark:** "Care to explain why?"

**Jor-El: **"You have to follow your destiny son. You can't escape it."

**Clark:** "No."

**Jor-El:** "What did you say?"

**Clark:** "You heard me, no!"

**Jor-El:** "Kal..."

Clark turns around, and walks away, not looking back.

**Jor-El: **"Where do you think you're going?"

Clark continues to walk. As he turns a corner, he bumps into Jor-El again.

**Jor-El:** "Where do you think you're going?"

**Clark:** "It's getting dark... I need to find a place to stay."

**Jor-El:** "How about you just make the decision that you're willing to follow your destiny, and it'll all be over?"

**Clark:** "Since I made the wish, and everything seems to be better, I might as well live life as it is... shouldn't I?"

**Jor-El:** "Kal—"

**Clark:** "I'll see you around."

Clark walks past Jor-El, and slowly, begins to jog. After a few steps, his jogging speeds up, and he disappears in a blur of colors.

**Jor-El:** "Foolish boy."

Scene changes, and Clark is once again, standing at the porch of the Kent family. He knocks on the door, and it opens. Martha Kent is standing there.

**Clark:** "Um... hi. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here huh?"

**Martha:** "You're the boy that was in our house—you completely destroyed the door, you know that?"

**Clark:** "I understand and um... I came back to apologize and make amends... perhaps I can fix the door for you?"

Martha has a suspicious expression on her face.

**Martha:** "What do you want?"

Clark looks down shamefully, knowing he's been caught.

**Clark:** "A place to stay. I've no where else to go."

Martha sighs, then opens the door.

**Martha:** "Jonathon's going to be mad when he gets back from work."

Clark enters the house.

**Clark:** "If it's too much trouble, I'll leave..."

Martha pulls a chair out.

**Martha:** "Sit."

Clark does what he's told. Martha goes to the cupboard and pulls two mugs out, as she does, Clark notices that Martha is cooking what looks like a rather large meal.

**Clark:** "Cooking something?"

**Martha:** "Yes."

Clark watches as his mom begins to make coffee.

**Martha:** "What's your name?"

**Clark:** "Clark..."

Clark hesitates, and doesn't know if he should tell her his last name.

**Martha:** "Clark... it's a nice name... Jonathon and I were going to name our child that name... but I guess it was never meant to be..."

There is an awkward moment of silence while Martha finishes making the coffee and hands it to Clark.

**Clark:** "Um... I should start working on that door."

**Martha:** "Yeah, the equipment's in—"

**Clark:** "The loft. Right?"

**Martha:** "Yes."

**Clark: **"I'll start on it right away..."

Clark gets to his feet and heads towards the door, leaving his coffee mug untouched.

**Martha: **"Clark."

Clark pauses, and turns to see what his mother wants.

**Martha: **"Be careful out there."

**Clark:** "I will..."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Camera pans in on Clark, who is using his super powers to make a door. Using his heat rays, he creates a beautiful pattern on the piece of wood he found in the loft. Scene changes, and Clark is carrying the door into the house, with him, is a box of nails and some other equipment—hammer, paint, paintbrush, and the sort.

**Martha:** "Where did you find that door?"

**Clark:** "Um... in the loft."

Clark heads up the stairs with the door, frowning because he had to lie to his mom. Martha stares up at him in confusion. Scene changes, Clark is now finishing nailing the door into the wall. Instead of using a hammer, he is using his thumb to push the nails into the wood.

**Martha:** "Have you started yet?"

Martha walks up the stairs, and is shocked at how quickly Clark has placed the door in.

**Martha:** "I didn't hear any hammering sounds..."

**Clark:** "I um... found a muffler for the hammer..."

**Martha:** "A muffler? Jonathon never had a muffler..."

**Clark:** "Um... well... technically if you tap the nail really lightly... it won't make any noise... so that's the um... muffler..."

**Martha:** "How did you manage to get so much done in so little time..."

**Clark:** "I um... well I—"

The sound of a door slamming is suddenly heard from the kitchen.

**Jonathon:** "Martha, I'm home."

Martha and Clark both look towards the directions of the staircase at the same time, then stare at each other, not knowing what to do.

**Jonathon:** "Martha, where are you?"

**Clark:** "You better go downstairs—I... I'll finish up here..."

Clark turns around and picks up a hammer from the pile of equipment, and picks up another nail to finish the door. He turns to look at Martha, waiting for her to leave.

**Jonathon:** "Martha? What's going on up there?"

Martha stares back at Clark, then heads down the stairs to talk to Jonathon. Scene switches, and we now see Martha walking down the stairs to greet Jonathon.

**Martha:** "Hello there, you're home early."

**Jonathon:** "Hey."

Jonathon gives Martha a kiss on the cheek.

**Jonathon: **"After that kid broke into the house—I couldn't consontrate at work. Has he been back to give you any trouble?"

**Martha:** "Actually..."

From upstairs, we hear Clark hammering away now. A frown appears onto Jonathon's face.

**Jonathon:** "Who's that?"

**Martha:** "Jonathon—I..."

**Jonathon: **"Martha, who is that?"

Jonathon begins to head towards the stairway, but Martha tries to stop him to tell him what's going on.

**Martha:** "Jonathon..."

**Jonathon:** "Martha, if you don't let me know who's up there, I'll bring out the rifle."

**Martha:** "Well... it's..."

Martha has an unreadable expression on her face, and Jonathon's frown increases.

**Jonathon:** "It's that kid from this morning, isn't it? What's he doing here?"

The hammering suddenly stops, and silence falls upon the house.

**Martha:** "Jonathon... he's got no where else to go..."

**Jonathon:** "That doesn't mean he can come and take over my house Martha, now let me up those stairs..."

Martha finally gives up, and lets Jonathon up the stairs. Scene changes, we watch as Clark dip the paintbrush into the paint can, and start painting. Jonathon and Martha walk up the stairs, and Jonathon has an angry expression on his face.

**Jonathon:** "What do you think you're doing here?"

Clark turns to see Jonathon glaring at him. Martha stands behind her husband with a worried expression on her face. Clark looks down and sighs, before putting the paint equipment down onto the ground. He walks up to Jonathon, and offers his hand for what seems like the millionth time that day.

**Clark:** "My name's Clark sir. I want to apologize for what happened earlier this morning..."

Jonathon looks at the hand Clark's offering, then looks back at Clark. He doesn't shake it. Clark gulps, and lowers his hand.

**Clark:** "Mr. Kent—"

**Jonathon:** "Listen kid—"

**Clark:** "Clark."

**Jonathon:** "What?"

**Clark:** "My name's Clark..."

Jonathon shakes his head.

**Jonathon: **"Whatever..."

A hurt look appears onto Clark's face, and his eyes start watering. Jonathon doesn't notice.

**Jonathon:** "What were you doing inside our house today?"

Clark looks away, not wanting to make eye contact with his father.

**Jonathon:** "Look at me and answer my question."

Clark looks up at his father; Jonathon is surprised by the tears in Clark's eyes.

**Clark:** "I was looking for my parents."

**Jonathon:** "And you thought I was your dad—I know... that still doesn't answer the question."

**Clark:** "I... I wasn't thinking... you... you reminded me of my dad... that's all..."

The anger in Jonathon's eyes disappear, and his expression softens. Behind him, Martha slips away.

**Clark:** "I'm really sorry."

There's a moment of silence as Jonathon sighs.

**Jonathon:** "Where are you parents?"

**Clark:** "I—I don't know."

**Jonathon:** "What do you mean you don't know?"

**Clark:** "I..."

Jonathon raises his hand, noticing that Clark is obviously stressed out about something.

**Jonathon:** "We'll continue this in my office."

Jonathon walks past Clark, and towards his office. Clark turns around, and watches as Jonathon stops at the door, and stares at the door pattern in amazement.

**Jonathon:** "Where did you find this door?"

**Clark:** "I um... found it in the loft."

Jonathon stares at Clark, knowing perfectly well that he's lying. After a while, he opens the door, and enters it. Clark follows shortly.

**Jonathon:** "Close the door behind you."

Clark does as he's told.

**Jonathon:** "Take a seat."

Clark sits down, in front of Jonathon's desk, and Jonathon sit down behind it.

**Jonathon:** "So... where are your parents?"

**Clark:** "I told you... I don't know..."

**Jonathon:** "I know you're lying kid, tell me the truth... who sent you?"

**Clark:** "What?"

**Jonathon:** "Who sent you? Was it someone from LuthorCorps?"

**Clark:** "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Clark watches as Jonathon gets up and starts pacing around the room. Jonathon pauses at the window, and looks through the blinds, before shutting them.

**Jonathon:** "They've been trying to buy this last property... kick me out of my home... but I refuse to sell it... they sent you didn't they?"

Jonathon turns around to face Clark with a murderous expression on his face.

**Jonathon:** "They sent you to kill me didn't they?"

Jonathon slams his fists onto the desks, shocking Clark. Clark pulls himself away with a scared yet hurt expression.

**Jonathon:** "Don't give me that look kid. You're a hell of a good actor, I'll give you that. But you can go back to the Luthors and tell them this—I've already sold them half my property. I'm not going to give up the rest of the Kent property... he can build his factory elsewhere..."

A confused expression appears onto Clark's face.

**Clark:** "I... I thought you worked with the Luthors..."

**Jonathon:** "Not anymore!"

**Clark:** "Da—sir, I..."

Jonathon walks back behind the desk, and sits down. Clark notices that his dad is calming down.

**Jonathon:** "Clark... just leave... go back to your family... stay away from the Luthors... they can ruin people's lives..."

**Clark:** "But..."

Clark flinches as an angry expression returns to Jonathon's face.

**Jonathon:** "Just go!"

**Clark:** "I have no where to go!"

Clark rises to his feet as he says this, and Jonathon stares at him for a moment. Clark stares back with determination on his face. Finally, Jonathon gives in.

**Jonathon:** "Who the hell are you? Really? Who are you?"

Clark sits back down, and looks away with an awkward expression.

**Clark:** "I can't tell you..."

**Jonathon: **"Why is that?"

**Clark:** "You'd never believe me."

**Jonathon:** "Try me."

Clark turns back to his father, and sighs as he sees the concern expression on his dad's face—the expression he's seen so many times during his life. Slowly, he nods.

**Clark:** "It started with a wish apparently... but it was so much more then that..."

Camera zooms out, and fades screen. The words: 'To Be Continued' are shown.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** So yeah... what'd you think? **PLEASE REVIEW! **I'm literally going crazy trying to find out people think about it...


	4. Seeing The Dark Side

**Title: **What A Wonderful World

**Chapter:** (4) Seeing The Dark Side

**Summary: **Martha shows Clark the dark sides of Luthorville, Clark treats Lana to dinner, and an argument breaks out.

**Disclaimer:** Smallville belongs to the Warner Brothers! Not me! Don't sue!

**A/N:** Decided to write this chapter in narrative form... seems a bit troubling tho... I'll decide if I'm gonna write in narrative or script form for the rest of the fic later... anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ahem..."

Clark watched as his father rose from his seat, and coughed once more.

"Ahem..."

Slowly, Jonathon Kent began to pace, back and forth... back and forth... and slowly, Clark lost patience in the situation.

"Do you believe me or not?" Clark snapped at last, and his father stopped pacing.

"You've... spun up a pretty wild story... Clark." Jonathon said at last.

"It's the truth..."

"Do you have any proof?" Jonathon asked.

"I—wait, yeah." Clark answered as he suddenly remembered something.

Digging into his back pocket, he pulled his wallet out.

"I've got some pictures..." Clark muttered, pulling a few pictures out of his wallet.

"This one..." Clark said, handing one of them to his father.

"Is me when I graduated middle school, see—you and mom are standing right next to me... and this one is of you and me working on the tractor..." Clark explained, handing his dad another picture.

"Alright... I believe you..." Jonathon said, handing the pictures back to Clark.

"Really?" Clark couldn't believe it.

"Yeah..." Jonathon confessed.

Clark couldn't hide the smile that appeared onto his face.

"That doesn't mean anything though."

The smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"We can't do anything can we? To reverse all this? You're still going to be stuck in our world no matter what, right?" Jonathon asked, and a frown reappeared onto Clark's face.

"No... there isn't anything I can do... but it's for the best anyways... Smallville was too—ruined after the meteor shower..."

"But if the meteor shower didn't happen... look what happens to this town..." Jonathon got to his feet, and walked over to the window.

"Families are ruined... some live in fear of the Luthor Cops..."

"But I was there a few hours ago—they looked happy—"

"They aren't." Jonathon stated.

"But..."

**Knock-Knock**

Both Clark and Jonathon turned to see the door being opened. Martha Kent enters the office.

"Jonathon, I'm going down to the homeless shelter... I'll be back in a few hours..." Martha said and Jonathon nodded.

As Clark's mom turned to leave, Jonathon called her back.

"Take Clark with you."

"What?" Martha has a confused expression on her face.

"He's good the good side of Luthorville, now show him the dark side..." Jonathon instructed, and Martha nodded her head.

"Go Clark... go see the other half of the truth..."

Clark could only nod, before following his mom out the door. After making sure they had left, Jonathon sat down at his desk, and sighed.

"You can come out now."

In a corner covered by the blanket of darkness, Jor-El creeps into the room.

"Well done..." Jor-El says as he sits down in the chair that his biological son had once resided minutes ago.

"It's not as if I had control over myself..." Jonathon glared at Jor-El, who smirked for a moment, before shooting a ray of fire through his eyes, directed at Jonathon.

The ex-farmer moved to a side, and the rays caused a dent in his office wall.

"I didn't want to believe it at first you know..." Jonathon said, moving back into his position.

"But you knew it was the truth..." Jor-El countered, and Jonathon nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Jonathon questioned, giving Jor-El a suspicious look as he does.

"In order to rule over the Earth properly... he must return to the world he was originally in, for that world is not as corrupted as this one..."

"What do you mean?"

"LuthorCorp has ruined part of America... the pollution his plants produce have prevented the sun from shining its rays upon the Earth fully... it weakens Kal because of that..." Jor-El explained in a logical way.

"He won't listen to you... no matter what." Jonathon stated, flinching and ducking out of the way as Jor-El shot another beam of fire at him.

"He will human... you'll see... for he will..."

And with that, Jor-El disappeared into nothing, leaving Jonathon Kent sitting at his office desk with a confused expression on his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where are we going?" Clark asked as the Kent truck sped past several cars and stores in town.

"Homeless shelter." Martha answered.

"Do you... go there often?" Clark looked out the window to avoid eye contact as he asked this.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Martha said, turning towards Clark's direction.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just... wondered, that's all." Clark replied, his eyebrows frowning as they entered the rough side of Luthorville.

"What happened here?"

Out on the streets, there were people living near allies, pushing shopping carts around searching through the dumpsters for food, and sights so horrible Clark couldn't bare to watch. Tearing his eyes away, Clark looked downwards in shock.

"LuthorCorps happened." Martha answered.

"What?"

"Almost all the people here were driven out of their homes when Lionel Luthor decided to take over half the city and start building factories... families like the Rosses, the Langs, and Sullivans were forced to give up their old jobs. Mr. Sullivan now works with LuthorCorps, but the Rosses and Langs—they're not as lucky..."

Tears formed in Clark's eyes when he heard this.

"Oh..."

During the rest of the drive, Martha and Clark both remained silent. Stealing glances from each other only when sure the other wasn't looking. After what seemed like a million years, they stopped outside the homeless shelter.

"I'll get the food." Clark offered as he got off the truck, and headed towards the back.

"I could get one of the boys inside to help you, it's really—" Martha paused as she watched Clark lift up the large box on his own, "—heavy."

She watched in shock as Clark walked into the homeless shelter carrying the large box without breaking a sweat. Once they were inside, Martha spoke.

"You do realize you could've brought the food in one plate at a time," Martha pointed out.

Clark looked into the box, and his face turned red when he saw the amount of food that was inside it.

"I um... didn't think." Clark began, but Martha waved him off.

"Doesn't matter, we should get the food over to the people... they must be starving..."

Clark picked up the large box once again, and followed his mom into the back kitchen, where he lowered it near the stove.

"Here we go..." Clark said with a soft sigh, before reaching into the box and beginning to remove the contents.

Unknown to him, the people around him who had seen this were all staring at him in shock. One in particular.

"Clark?"

Clark nearly dropped the food he was picking up when he heard the familiar voice. Turning around, a small smile appeared onto his face.

"Lana." He acknowledged her with a nod of his head, and she gave him a smile back.

"I'd offer you some help, but it seems you've got it under control there..." Lana said as she made a gesture towards the carton full of what looked like chicken, turkey, and soup.

"Heh... yeah..." Clark mumbled, lifting the soup out of the box, and placing it onto the shove.

"Here are the bowls Lana," a women who looked like Lana said as she approached the two teenagers with a bundle of bowls in her arms.

"Your mom?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow as Lana took some of the bowls from the women, and nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Lang, I'm Clark." Clark said, offering his hand to her.

"You're here with Martha, aren't you?" Mrs. Lang asked, shaking his hand politely.

Clark nodded.

"Well, we should get started, shouldn't we?" Lana cut into the introduction abruptly.

"Yes, we should," Mrs. Lang agreed, moving off towards the hand-off window with the bowls.

Clark, gave Lana another smile, before grabbing some bowls from her, and began to fill them up with soup, or food. After what seemed like hours, the food finally disappeared, and the people left.

"Man... that was a lot of people." Clark said, pretending to wipe some sweat off his forehead.

"Give me a break, you didn't break a sweat at all," Lana mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Clark..."

Clark turned to see Martha staring at him.

"You head on home, let Jonathon know I'll be back in a few hours..." Martha said, not noticing how a smile appeared onto Clark's face as she did.

"You too Lana..." Mrs. Lang shouted over from the kitchen sink, where she was washing the dishes.

"But mom, I can help—"

"No buts Lana... go home, go eat dinner already." Mrs. Lang instructed as Clark gave Lana a look.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet?"

Lana shook her head.

"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner." Clark offered, getting to his feet, and grabbing his jacket which hung near the back exit—he didn't even remember taking it off.

"Are you asking me out on a date Kent?" Lana asked, following him.

"No... just... dinner." Clark answer awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Really? Just dinner?" Lana asked, a smile appearing onto her face as she watched Clark squirm uncomfortably.

"Ahem... yeah," Clark replied.

"Well, lead the way." Lana said, following after Clark into the dark alley.

The two of them walked down the dark and nearly empty streets of Luthorville for a good few minutes before Clark stopped in front of a fancy restaurant.

"This place looks pretty good," Clark suggested, pretending to not have seen the horrified expression on Lana's face.

"Are you kidding me? There was a McDonalds back there—why didn't you—"

"Come on," Clark said, dragging her into the restaurant.

"Um, McDonalds is a block that way sir," the man who stood at the front said, pointing towards the direction they had just came from when Clark and Lana entered the restaurant.

"Table for two." Clark said, staring into the eyes of the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Clark, do you have any idea how expensive it is here?" Lana asked, trying to pull Clark out of the restaurant.

"I suggest you listen to the young lady sir, I doubt anyone like you can afford to—" the man paused when he saw Clark pull a bunch of twenty and fifty dollar bills out of his wallet.

"I believe I can," Clark stated as the man turned slightly red, before nodding.

"Follow me," he said, heading towards further into the restaurant.

"We'll take a window table," Clark said, and the man nodded, leading them to a spot where everyone in the restaurant could see them.

"Clark you idiot—can't you tell we're severely underdressed?" Lana pointed out as she looked towards the other couples in the restaurant, who were giving them weird looks.

Those couples were all in fancy dresses and tuxedos. Lana turned back to Clark, who, to her surprised, was looking through the menu.

"I heard the food here was delicious—"

"Clark!" Lana grabbed the menu out of his hands, and glared at him in disbelief.

"I'm _not_ eating here..." Lana said as a shadow appeared over them.

"Of course not, theater girl's not good enough for a restaurant like this... and Kent, what happened to you this afternoon?"

Clark looked up to see Whitney cowering down upon them in a fancy tux.

"Hello Whitney." Clark said politely.

"Forget about hello—what are doing with theater girl here?" Whitney asked, throwing Lana a dirty glare.

"I know she's pretty and all, but really, associating with a Lang? I thought you Kents were better then this..."

"Whitney, back off," Clark hissed, getting to his feet.

Beside him, a worried expression made its way towards Lana's face.

"Clark..."

"I don't have to do anything, you two are sitting at my table," Whitney stated as Clark looked towards the waiter who led them there.

"We were here first Whitney," Clark tried talking to him logically, but Whitney wouldn't have it that way.

"Get out of here Kent."

"Come on Clark, let's go." Lana muttered, getting to her feet.

She was about to walk towards Clark when Whitley suddenly tripped her. Clark grabbed her as she stumbled, before glared at Whitney with a look of hate in his face.

"Let's go." Clark said in low whisper.

"We can eat elsewhere," Clark stated, walking away from the football star in LuthorCorps.

Once they were outside, Lana turned to face Clark with a hateful expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Lana asked angrily.

"What? I—" Clark was confused.

"I told you we didn't belong in there... the rich people of Luthorville eat in there... not people like me..."

"But Lana..."

"Whitney's never going to shut up now because of you, and I'll be laughed at everyday in school" Lana shouted.

"Lana—" Clark tried to explain, but the teenage girl refused to give him the chance.

"No... just go away Kent... go back to Metropolis... a rich hotshot like you belongs in the big city, not Luthorville..." Lana said, turning around, and walking away.

"But I'm just a farm boy..." Clark muttered as he looked downwards, not wanting to believe how bad his luck was.

He continued to walk, until he noticed the Talon. Through the window, he saw Lana working away with a forced smile on her face. He sighed, knowing he had pissed her off. He was about to head on home when suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard (_imagine Superman flying sound_ _or Clark speeding away sound_); turning around, Clark groaned when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Jor-El?" Clark asked, beginning to walk down the street, and heading towards home.

"Perhaps... make you a farm boy again?" Jor-El suggested, as Clark spun around.

"You can change things? Back to normal—back to the way they were before?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but the question we need to ask here is this Kal—do you _want_ to go back?" Jor-El asked.

"Of course!" Clark exclaimed, taking a step towards his biological.

"Then your wish is my command," Jor-El said with a small smile, which slowly turned into an evil smirk.

Before Clark could question the smirk, Jor-El snapped his finger, and another burst of powerful energy flowed through the air, forcing Clark to lean towards a nearby poll for support. When the energy suddenly disappeared, Clark looked up, and realized that Jor-El had also disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Clark asked, looking around.

He paused when he heard someone shout his name.

"Clark!"

Clark turn around, and a look of surprise appeared onto his face when he saw who it was.

"Dad?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Almost done! Just one more chapter to go! PLEASE **REVIEW!**


	5. Returning To Smallville

**Title: **What A Wonderful World

**Chapter:** (5) Returning To Smallville

**Summary: **Clark returns to Smallville, and is grateful for everything... but not ever story ends with a happy ending... read to find out what happens!

**Disclaimer:** Smallville belongs to the Warner Brothers! Not me! Don't sue!

**A/N:** Decided to just write it in narrative form... too lazy to switch back and forth... Enjoy the last chapter... and** MERRY CHRISTMAS! **By the way, this is the _last_ chapter of THIS Christmas fic. I will be writing a sequel afterwards, but don't expect it to be up too soon... I'll probably post it after I'm done Time Warp: Year Two. Anyways, yeah: enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Dad!" Clark shouted running across the street to where his father stood, at the Talon.

Clark looked up and a wide grin appeared onto his face when he realized that the Talon was once again a coffee store again.

"Clark, where were you? We've searched the whole town for you! Pete said you ran off with the red kryptonite ring—"

"Dad!" Clark said, embracing his father in a hug.

"Clark—I... I'm sorry about what I said this morning... I..."

"I'm sorry dad... I shouldn't have gone and destroyed the ship without telling you and mom... I'm sorry..." Clark apologized.

Jonathon pulled away from the hug.

"Clark, you made the right decision destroying the ship, just—next time if something like this happens... let your mother and I know... we'll find a way to help..." Jonathon instructed, and Clark nodded his head.

"How's mom?" Clark asked.

"She's fine—Clark... you're shaking..." Jonathon pointed out as Clark looked down at his hands.

He was indeed shaking.

"Are you alright?" Jonathon asked in concern as Clark nodded.

"Mom—can we go see mom?" Clark asked, and his father nodded.

Getting into a truck nearby, the two Kents made their way to the hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Clark!" Martha whispered as Clark walked into the hospital room.

"Mom, I'm so sorry..." Clark said softly under his breath as he gave his mother a warm hug.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay... as long as you're alright I'm happy..." Martha said, hugging her son back.

"But mom... the baby..." Clark mumbled, pulling away with a guilty expression.

"Clark, I understand what you had to do then... but... you should've told your father and I..."

"I'm sorry mom... I'm so sorry..." Tears were now streaming down Clark's face.

"Sweetheart, it's alright... when Pete told us you ran off—oh honey, you had no idea how worried we were..." Martha whispered, wiping the tears off her son's face with her hands.

"Clark, your mother and I... we're going to need to time forgive you for what you did... but... just understand this... we're trying..." Jonathon said as he placed a hand onto his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Clark said, sighing deeply.

"Clark sweetie... you're shaking..." Martha had a worried expression on her face now.

"It's—it's nothing..." Clark lied, looking away, and not making eye contact.

Jonathon and Martha looked at each other in concern.

"Clark..." Jonathon muttered in a pleading tone.

"I'm really grateful you know... you have absolutely no idea how grateful I am..." Clark stated as he looked up at his father, and back down at his mother.

"I never knew how it would feel to lose a family member—until now... and mom... dad..." Clark looked back up at his father.

"I want you both to know I love you..." Clark looked back down at his mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Clark, we love you too..." Martha gave her son another hug, and sobbed openly.

"Clark, I think there's someone you should talk to..." Jonathon said when his son turned to him.

"Who?" Clark asked with a confused expression.

Jonathon merely looked towards the door. The confusion in Clark's face disappeared, and a smile replaced it almost immediately, as he gave his father a hug, before leaving the room.

"We raised him well..." Martha whispered, as she watched her son exit the room, and begin talking to the girl of his dreams.

"We did indeed..." Jonathon agreed with his wife, smiling as he followed his wife's actions.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Clark!" Lana said, jumping into his arm and hugging him fiercely.

"Lana..." Clark whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

A few seconds passed before Clark heard a sob, and a look of surprise appeared onto his face when he realized Lana was crying.

"Lana... what's wrong?" Clark asked, pulling away.

"I searched the whole town... looked everywhere Clark... when Pete told me you had left—Clark..." the tears flowed down Lana's face freely, and Clark felt his heart shatter.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left..." Clark said, pulling Lana into another hug.

Across the hall, Clark noticed that Pete had slipped away carefully, not wanting to intrude on the moment. He smiled slightly, knowing he had a great best friend.

"Clark..." Lana said at last, as she pulled away from Clark's embrace.

Clark wiped away the tears on her face with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry... I really am..." Clark began, but Lana placed a finger on his lips, preventing him from continuing.

"Don't bother explaining Clark... after all, it's got to be one of those—unexplainable situations, right?" Lana asked.

Clark looked away, not knowing what to answer.

"It's alright... really... you... you don't need to explain..." Lana muttered and Clark looked up immediately.

"No, Lana—I..."

"It's alright Clark. Really." Lana repeated herself as Clark shook his head.

He lifted her chin, so she was staring at him.

"I'll tell you... I promise I will... just... not now..." Clark promised, and Lana smiled at him.

"Really?" Lana asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes." Clark stated.

"Thank you..." Lana whispered, looking down, and blushing slightly.

"Lana... there's something I need to tell you..." Clark said suddenly, and Lana looked back up.

"After the day I've been through—there's one thing I'm certain of..."

"What is it Clark?" Lana asked.

"Lana Lang... I'm in love you..." Clark whispered.

Tears reappeared in Lana's eyes, and Clark slapped himself mentally before he realized they were tears of happiness.

"Clark.." Lana smiled.

Although she knew it a long time ago, his simple statement caused her whole body to warm up.

"I'm in love with you too..." Lana replied, staring into Clark's amazing eyes.

Hearing those words, Clark's smile widened, and he leaned downwards to kiss her. The thoughts '_Never again will I leave you,'_ somehow floated into Clark's mind as their lips made contact. Clark pulled away, his smile shown clearly on his face.

"Never again will I leave you..." Clark whispered, repeating the words that were on his mind.

Lana merely smiled back, with a look of love on her face. Clark made a movement to kiss her again, but before he could, a shot across the hall got his attention.

"Clark!"

It was Pete.

"What?" Clark shouted back with a frown, unhappy that his perfect moment with Lana was ruined.

"You've got to see this!" Pete yelled, before hurrying away.

Clark gave Lana a look, before chasing after his best friend. Seconds later, Clark, Lana, and Pete all stood in front of the hospital TV, staring in shock.

"Newly-wed Lex Luthor is now missing in action, Police are now interviewing his wife and search crews are being sent as we speak..."

A look of shock appeared onto Clark face, as his hands began to shake again.

_This was not good._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Anyways, yeah, that was the end of this fic! Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! And I hope you enjoyed this fic! Be on the look out for the sequel that's coming out next year (after I finish Time Warp: Year Two)... other then that, REVIEW!


End file.
